They're All Animals!
by Kiwiri
Summary: Um Sly and Carmelita go to another world and are forced to go through life together... heh heh including sleeping together and all that junk... heh heh heh. eww I need to grow up one day! :P just read me. you know you want to. UPDATED FINALLY!
1. Twilight Town

**AHH! They're animals!  
**

Umm, enjoy people!

"Come back here! COOPER!" (who else would say that?) Carmelita shouted.

"Umm….. why would I? Miss. Fox. Other than to look at your grace. "

"SHUT UP"

"And did I mention how much I LOVE you? Why….. my love for you burns like a thousand nuns!"

"Nuns?" Carmelita was confused, "Uh….. okay….. nuns? That's ….. um…. A lot of body heat? Did I mention B.O. too?" She shook her head in disgust. "You call this flirting?"

"Ummm.. yeah?" Sly twitched.

"oooooooo" some one said behind him, "ahhhhhhhhh"

Inspector Fox stared behind him in even more disgust. "hmmm"

"What is it Carmelita?" Sly said rather confused.

Her mercenary Apes were examining his rather "twitchy" tail.

"It's…. It's moving!" Ape # 1 said

"What should we do?" Ape # 2 asked.

"Hit it just in case it's dangerous!" suggested Ape # 3.0.

With that, …… BAM! "YEOW!" Sly yelped in surprise.

"HE JUMPED OFF THE BALCONY?"

"HE WHAT?"

"WHAT? THERE'S A BALCONY?"

"SHUDDUP!"

"He can't just jump off it like that! He'd be dead!" Carmelita jumps off too.

"uhh…. Wasn't that just suicide?" said an Ape.

"Uh. I hear it's against the law." Said another.

"Let's get Inspector Fox!"

"Yeah!"

"Phew! Guys that was close!"

"Whaddya mean?"

"Yeah Sly! _You _were the one stealing!"

"Humph okay. Wait Murray! You're gonna crash into something!" Sly warned.

But then instead of BAM! BOOMSHAKALAKA!

(What the heck?)

cricket chirps

"Owe. Where am I?" (A guy from "The matrix" shows up)

"You're in this place called Twilight Town"

"What a dream…….."

Next thing you know he hears…….

"Ewwww gross"

"I'm sorry….. is he not wearing any pants?"

"It's a he?"

"What's a he?"

"Shut up!"

"Racoon."

"What's a Racoon y'know? I mean don't know… y'know?"

"A racoon's an animal…… got it memorized?"

"Shush! It's waking up!"

"Hey, are you okay" A girl with brown hair hanging over her shoulders said.

"Yeah y'know" some guy with an orange top and uhh rather anyoing voice said

"sooooo uh where am I?"

"You're in Twilight Town Silly!" The same girl answered. "Hi I''m Olette! These are my friends, Hayner, Pence, and Roxas!"

"Oh well hi err... Omlette, Hiney, Pants and Nothing"

Everyone felt rather discouraged. "That's Olette, Hiney... er Hayner and Pence! And who are you?"

"I'm Sly."

Pence happened to be reading the dictionary. "Huh sly? doesn't that mean sneaky?" he said eating icecream.

"Fuu" said a girl that was creepy with red eyes and white hair.

"Rai ... y'know" siad that guy with the orange/red top.

"Seifer." said a guy with a white robe and blonde hair.

"Ah! You're all naked" screamed Sly to everyone.

"Excuse me?" Olette looked disgusted.

Sly wondered if they were apes or monkeys for they were nor very hairy.

"you're all monkeys!" he exclaimed.

"uhhhh no we're humans!" Roxas explained.

"AHHHH THEY"RE HUMANS!"

"COOPER?"

"huh?"

You like? Please do Review!


	2. Discovery

Chapter 2: Discovery

Hello again it's Chapter 2!

"Carmelita?" Sly squinted his eyes.

* * *

"Cooper?" Carmelita ran towards him. "Never thought I'd say it but…… I'm actually glad to see you!" 

Everyone awed. Carmelita glared at them. Sly just kept smirking at her. "I hate it when you do that"

"I know…." He answered. "Though I must say…… Carmelita…. Did you lose some weight?

"Excuse me?" Carmelita wanted to kick him. She looked down at herself. "You call that flattering?"

Olette whispered in Fuu's ear, "Is it me, or this guy has a thing for saying rude things to women."

"True." She answered. Fuu walked over to Sly. She started to sniff him. "Thief"

"heh heh " giggled Vivi "Sl…. Sl…sly. Heh."

"Hey says Sly's from another world….. got memorized?"

"What do you know?" Roxas asked, "what're you doing here anyways?"

"Umm……. Uh …. Got it …. Uh memorized?" Axel said weekly

Sly hugged Carmelita. "Am I glad to see you too!"

"Get your filthy hands off me! Or I won't go easy on you! Do you know how to get back to Paris?"

"Hmmm…… I came here by crashing into a wall. Maybe if we….."

"Well it's ….. worth a….. try? Wait no it isn't! You realize how stupid that is?"

"Take it or leave it Miss. Fox!"

"Say….. how old are you guys?" Hayner asked.

"21" said Sly

"24" Carmelita answered.

"Okay……….. We're all 15…. Except for Roxas who doesn't know how old he is." Pence replied.

"Oh…. WAIT! You're 24? Aww man!" Sly sighed.

"What? You thought I was 20?"

"Uh well yeah?"

"Hey I think you should try that wall thing" suggested Seifer.

"Ya Hayner says some girl came through a wall once y'know?"

_When a guy bothers you….. _Carmelita thought….. _kick'em in the part._

That she did, "OWE! Snap what was that for? Carmelita….. ah…. Gah" Sly said in agony, "THE AGONY!"

_Well that certainly felt good to do! That's what you get for being pantless!_

"Okay then let's do the wall! You first Ringtail!" Carmelita said cheerfully.

_Grrrr…. She's happy. And owe! Nooooo be angry! Angry I say!_ Sly thought.

"What's all the racket?" A girl in a short white dress asked Roxas. By the way she had blue eyes and blonde hair which made her look like Barbie © (heh).

"Oh Naminé! This is Sly. He came here all of a sudden. And he calls her Carmelita.

"Ah they're animals!" Naminé shrieked.

"Calm down! Naminé! He embraced her."

"Awwwwwww!" everyone well….. awed.

"Okay Cooper! Go on --- whoa!"

Carmelita trips over a rock. She falls on top of Sly.

(Love Music played by some random moogle orchestra).

"Ummm is this why they're from Paris?" Hayner twitched.

For no reason Olette hugs Hayner. _What the heck? Where'd that come from?_ Hayner AND Olette were shouting in their heads.

Pence felt rather left out and stuck in the middle, "Oh GET A ROOM!"

"Okay my pumpkin here goes nothing!"

"You know, that was more of an insult than a compliment…. You're calling me fat!" Carmelita yawned.

"Don't you give me flirting lesson-" Just then he got smacked by a giant ball. "Why is it that I always get hurt? What's wrong with this world?"

"Hmmm Sly. I don't know what's wrong with that really."

Sly tried his best not to glare at her. He finally ran towards the wall. "What the-?" another ball threw him back.

"Sly!" Carmelita tried not to sound soft, "It's – It's called jumping a-and it's an ability. In case you don't know, an ability is something you can use. So USE IT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Well then, why don't you try Miss fox" Sly challenged.

"Fine."

"I didn't mean it!" He said worriedly.

"HA too late!" Carmelita bragged. She jumped over each set of passing balls and eventually reached the wall. Umm well here goes nothing! BOOMSHAKALAKA!

_Darn it! Owe that hurt! Huh Cooper? Where'd he go? Why am I on a beach?

* * *

_

So…. Do you guys like it? I sure do! Heh R&R please!


	3. Destiny Islands

Chapter 3: Destiny Islands

"Cooper! You tricked me!" Carmelita went chasing after him. "This isn't Paris! This is some island!"

"I'm sorry 'owe!' I didn't know!" Sly yelled running away from her.

'Hey who are those guys?" some guy with long white hair and aqua eyes asked his friend.

"I don't know Riku. Let's go ask them!" suggested his friend who had porcupine hair that was brown. The two hurried towards the fighting "couple".

Carmelita got out her gun and hand cufs, "Where ever we are…. I can still arrest you!"

"Now now Carmelita…. Let's talk about this!" he said still running,

"Hey! Who are you guys?" Some guy asked.

Carmelita stopped chasing Sly and looked up at the guy with spiky hair. A girl with red hair followed him.

"Hey! Come over here!" The girl called.

The two ran towards the young kids. "Um.. hello, my name is Carmelita. This is Sly." . Carmelita looked behind her. "Hey Miss Fox! I found this star shaped fruit. Oh look your pistol's with me too!"

"Oh Sly GIVE IT BACK!" Carmlita's eyes were flaring .

"Oh Sora!" The girl said to the porcupine head guy, who apparently was named Sora.

"Yeah Kairi?"

"Don't they fight like a married couple?"Kairi sighed.

"Uhh….. well yeah?" Riku answered her instead.

"Let's ask them!" Sora suggested.

"HEY ARE YOU GUYS MARRIED!" Sora asked rather rudely.

Carmelita stopped at her tracks, "What'd that punk ask us?" she almost whispered to Sly.

"Hey kid! What's you ask us?" Sly shouted to Sora.

"ARE YOU MARR-" Kairi quickly covered his mouth.

"Sora you idiot! That's rude! You should ask it like this….

HEY ARE YOU GUYS MARRIED!"

"Oh Kairi….. nobody can do it like you!" he complimented.

Riku was the only one with common sense at the moment…. _WTF? That's exactly what Sora said! _Riku shook his head.

"No, little girl! We're not married!" Carmelita said the nicest she could.

"But you should consider…." Sora suggested. Carmelita got angry/

"No Sora! Like this …. But you should consider…." Kairi repeated.

"Ah Kairi …. I love you!" Sora said.

"WTF?" Riku bellowed. "Arr.. never mind."

"Hey you three!" Everyone faced Sly. Do you think we could stay here for a while?"

"Yeah! And practice sleeping together too!" Sora said.

"Okay Sora…… Now that was an idiotic thing to say!" Kairi and Riku bonked him on the head.

"Hmmm. Sleep? With Ringtail? NO WAY!"

"Bonjour!" Sly finally said to Kairi, "" Mon nom est le Sly! Quel est votre belle dame ? "

"I'm Kairi!" she gigled for she loved French people. Sora was getting quite jealous.

" Oh m ce qu'un nom magnifique. Il vous égale beacuse de que vous êtes magnifique !" Sly complimented

"Rusé ne pas flirter avec les dames !"

" Je vous pense Carmelita juste jaloux ! "

(Translation:

"My name is Sly Cooper! What's your's fine lady?"

"Oh my what a gorgeous name. It matches you beacuse of how gorgeous you are!"

"Sly don't flirt with the ladies!"

"I think your just jealous Carmelita!")

(End of translation)

Kairi giigled more. "Come... sur. ... er. ... Sly. ... va... um. ... explore ! " Kairi tried to speak French the best she could.

"oui " Sly replied

**Spanish now.**

"Zurce que Ringtail!" Carmelita cursed.

"Usted sabe cómo hablar español Carmelita?" Riku and Sora asked in their best Spanish.

"Por supuesto hago!" Carmelita said

"Puede enseñar nos usted unas pocas más palabras?" They asked.

"Los niños seguros por qué no?" she answered.

(Translation :

"Darn that Ringtail!"

"You know how to speak Spanish Carmelita?"

"Of course I do!"

"Can you teach us a few more words?"

"Sure kids why not?") (End of Translation)


	4. Paupo?

Paupo?

(After teaching some Spanish to them)

"Wow Gracias uh…. Amigo?" they tried to use Spanish.

"You're welcome!" Carmelita answered.

"Sly?" Kairi asked.

"oui?" He answered.

"Where are you from?"

"Paris." He told her.

"Now WAY! REALLY? I LOVE PARIS" she excalimed.

Sora coughed. "Okay Kairi! Why don't we help these two get back to their rightful homes? Eh?" Soraq suggested. "Why don't you two see Master Yen Sidd?" Sora said, "he could help."

"Hmmm… Master? Alright. Where is he?" Carmelita asked, glaring at Sly who was smirking at her.

"Oh! You'll need to reach him with a Gummi Ship!" Riku answered.

"WTF! (I can swear?) A Spaceship!" Sly choked. Carmelita smacked him in the head.

"GUMMI SHIP you ditz…" Carmelita thought for a while, I'm Steering!"

"Well I'm shooting!" Sly said.

"That's all you CAN do if I'm steering! So shuddup!" Carmelita yelled.

Kairi giggled, "I told you!"

"So where do we have to go?" Sly asked.

"Oh we'll tell you tommorow!" Riku explained.

"You can sleep over at my house!" Sora offered, "We have one spare room!"

"But it's too early! Make a few friends!" Kairi said half giggling.

"Sure… why not?" The two said.

Sly and Carmelita go towards some girl in a bright yellow short dres, She had flippy brown hair and a skipping rope in her hands.

'Hello, little girl!" Sly began. The girl screamed and whipped him with her skipping rope. "Owe" he said rather calmly.

"Oh don't mind him, he's just your average pervert. Thanks for doing that though. So what's your name?" Carmelita said to her.

"Oh hi! I'm Selphie!" she was disgusted.

"I'm NOT A PERV!" Sly bellowed.

"Who's not a perv?" Some blondy with flippy hair, blue eyes, shorts, and an open vest asked in disgust. "Oh hi! I'm Tidus!"

"I'm Wakka!" Some guy with a carrot head, orange top and puffy orange pants said.

"Oh hello kids! What do you do for fun?" Sly sweetly asked.

_Is it me? Or is her trying to be a kid again? _Carmelita thought.

"Oh, us? We fight!" Selphie answered.

"NO KIDS THAT'S DANGEROUS!" Carmelita warned.

"Who cares? We don't use real weapons!" Tidus said.

"But that's still bad unless it's a play fight!" Carmelita said with justice.

"We challenge you Fox Lady and Stupid Mask Guy!" Wakka wel….. challenged.

_Stupid Mask Guy? Now these kids know what they're saying!_

"Huh? No Thanks!" Carmelita and Sly replied.

"If you lose…. You share a paupo if you refuse to battle, you share a paupo!" Selphie exclaimed.

"What's a paupo?" Carmelita asked.

"When two people share it, their destinies become intertwined, forever and ever!" Selphis said half sighing.

"Hey that sounds like fun!" Sly cheered, smirking at Carmelita.

"Grrr….. you're on kids!" Carmelita yelled.

"Now we're talking!" Selphie exclaimed. "All of us against you two!"

(After the battle, it was a tie)

"We'll get you next time!" They panted as they ran away.

"HEY YOU GUYS! LET'S GO HOME!" Kairi called. They rowed their boat to their home island. They went to Sora's house.


	5. Sora's House

Sora's House

**The reason I didn't update for a long time was because of "Where did I go wrong" and "Sly Killed Santa Claus". Also I personally thought this story sucked. **

Sora rowed the wooden boat towards a large island up ahead. Kairi was with Carmelita on another boat. And Sly was with Sora.

"So…how old are you Kairi?" Carmelita asked.

"15." She answered.

"Oh..do you come to this isalnd often?"

"Of course we do! Like everyday! Right Sora?" Sora nodded.

"But don't you guys go to school?" Carmelita looked worried.

"Well…yeah…but only on a few days."

Riku caught up to them with Wakka on his boat. "That's why Sora's so stupid."

"Hey!" Sora showed his friend his classic "I'm so angry" face. All Riku could do was laugh. Once they had reached Sora's dwelling, they entered it. It was like the houses back at Paris…except less crowded up and maybe a bit smaller.

"So you too can have fun in your room!" Sora's mom said. "You can call me Anne!"

"Your name is Anne?" Carmelita asked. "Well hello I'm Carmelita Montoya Fox. I'm a police officer."

"My name is Sly…I'm a theif" he said staring at the Venus Fly Trap devouring his tail.

"I'm the keyblademaster!" said Sora.

"I a mom! And my name is not Anne!" Sora's mom said. Carmelita nodded awkwardly at the mom's reply. "So where's my room and Sly's room?"

"Oh! Sora told me you were married so I gave you one room!"

"SORA YOU TWIRP!!! YOU TOLD YOUR MOM THAT…UGH!!!! I'm gonna get YOU!!!" Sora ran off as Carmelita chased him. Sora sprinted towards his mother. He whispered something in her ear. Her eyes got wide and she grinned evily.

"I'm sorry there are no extra rooms. Is it okay?" his mom said sweetly. Carmelita groaned, "Don't worry we'll manage."

After being fed dinner (the Venus fly trap didn't want to let go of Sly's tail.) Sly was helped by all of the family to get him out. Instead the ended up ripping his tail off. It simply grew back. Strange I know.

"Well it least we got him out!" Carmelita said as she walked upstairs following Sora to her bed. Sly followed. Suddenly Carmelita slipped and fell into Sly's hands. Sora tried to hide his smirk. He planned it all along. As he made for his bed, he thought in his head, _Tommorow, I'll put a paupo in their breakfast. Or maybe I should just challenge them for a fight……I'm so bad it's good!_

Sly, (to be kind) went off of the bed. He slept on the floor while Carmelita cozily slept on the warm bed. In the middle of the night, while Sly who was awake for some reason, Carmelita rolled off of the bed and embraced Sly. Sly knew she was asleep. _Please don't tell me this is a dream!_

The next morning, Carmelita had no excuse other than to blame Sly for being a perv and making her hug him. There was a big fight upstairs. Sora sighed as he heard the racket. So suddenly, Wakka (one of the kids) jumps into sora's house and sings

"The sky is blue the grass is green." And shut the door.

"What in the world?" Sora said frozen pretending to be an adult by holding his mom's cofee cup.

**Sorry haven't updated for like a year! Review despite the fact that this chapter sucks and is toooooo random!**


End file.
